


Strawberry Ice-Cream

by lilcrabcrab



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/M, Genderbending, Groping, Heterosexual Sex, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Smut, female!jaemin, strangers to fucking, things escalate incredibly fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcrabcrab/pseuds/lilcrabcrab
Summary: He laughs, fussing around with some coins and striding up to the cashier to pay for his snacks. “I’m Haechan, by the way.” He winks. “And I’ll be outside if you want a taste of something else you might like.”---In which Jaemin's late night snack run leads to meeting a snack of an entirely different variety.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Strawberry Ice-Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Here have some hot steamy straight stuff that I did for a commission :))

It’s almost midnight when the bell rings in the convenience store and Jaemin steps in, hands shoved deep in her hoodie pockets and hair loose around her shoulders. There’s only one other person in the store, apart from the cashier: a college age boy with warm brown hair and a bag of chips tucked under his arm. He’s standing in front of the icecream cabinet, brows creased slightly. Cute. She strolls up to stand beside him, glancing over ever so slightly to watch his reaction.

His eyes flick towards her then back. Expression still neutral, but a little more open.

“Hey,” Jaemin says, smile bright and assured. “Got any recommendations?”

There’s a flicker of confusion, then a smile, then he turns to her in all seriousness and says, “You look like someone who’d enjoy a bit of a creamier one, ma’am.”

The way he smirks around it after doesn’t sound quite like he’s talking about ice cream. She reaches into the freezer, fingers curling around a stick of chocolate-coated vanilla. “Good observation,” she says. “Think you can guess anything else about me?”

She hears only a crinkling sound as he grabs his own strawberry flavoured icecream, before he straightens up, looking her in the eye. “Other than that you’re stunning?”

“Hey!”

He laughs, fussing around with some coins and striding up to the cashier to pay for his snacks. “I’m Haechan, by the way.” He winks. “And I’ll be outside if you want a taste of something else you might like.”

\---

It takes Jaemin a few minutes to process what he had said, grab the rest of her shopping, pay, and finally decide to go out and find him. With the time she’d spent thinking, she almost expects him to have given up and left.

He hasn’t.

Haechan is leaning against the wall outside when she sees him, half of his face illuminated by the streetlight in front of him. For a few seconds, Jaemin stands there in front of him, arms crossed and leaning back a little as if she’s considering it. “So, a taste?” she queries.

He nods. “Come with?”

He heads off into the alleyway beside. A cursive glance confirms that there’s no one much around, and no one on the street they were first on either. When he turns back around to face her, she doesn’t waste a moment in pulling him close and attaching her lips to his.

She catches him by surprise enough that he doesn’t respond, at first, and she pulls back almost immediately. “Wasn’t this what you meant?” she asks, half joking and half sincere. “Or would you rather-”

She doesn’t get a chance to finish the sentence before Haechan grabs her face and returns the kiss, this time shocking her enough that she lets out a little gasp, hands braced against his chest for support. It takes altogether no time for him to start licking into her mouth, bringing his hands down to touch the swell of her ass. He asks, “Can I?” between kisses, with his fingers toying with the hem of her skirt.

A breathless “yes, please” leads to deft fingers running up her thighs and tracing the front of her underwear. Jaemin only realises that she’s rutting against his hand to try and direct it to that place that she’s sure he’s avoiding on purpose when he takes it away completely, and pulls away from the kiss as well. All of a sudden, he picks up both of their plastic bags of snacks, and hands her one to her.

“That was fun, wasn’t it?” he says. She nods, stunned. Before she can protest, he’s gone, disappearing around a corner and out of sight.

Standing in the alley alone, she only just stops herself from screaming aloud in frustration.

\---

Jaemin only opens her bag after she gets back home and showers. Unpacking each of the snacks and drinks and arranging them on her table, she gets up to throw the plastic bag away. What a strange night it had been… and she probably wouldn’t ever see that boy again.

As she’s crumpling the bag up, she realises that there’s still something inside. Strange, again; she was sure she’d taken all the food out, and she never asked for receipts. Opening up the bag again, she sees an icecream wrapper sitting at the bottom - soft pink strawberry.

The one that Haechan had gotten.

Under closer inspection, she sees there’s a line of text scrawled on it. “Want more?” it said, with a phone number next to it. 

Oh. Hands shaking a little, she gets out her phone and keys the digits in, sending a text off before she could get nervous about it.

Jaemin: So... I take it that was just an appetizer? 

Haechan: YOU FOUND IT FINALLY THANK GOD  
Haechan: Yea it’s me the guy who you just met and made out with in a dodgy alley  
Haechan: Wanna get dinner tomorrow night? Let’s meet outside the store at 7

Jaemin: Sure……..

Haechan: ;) See you there lovely

\---

Haechan is waiting in the exact same place as he was the night before, and he pushes himself off the wall to greet her with a smile. “How have you been?” he asks, taking her hand and walking down the street.

“Thinking about you,” Jaemin replies.

This makes him laugh. “Any moment in particular?” She doesn’t really have a response out loud to that, although they both know the answer left unsaid. “We’re just going to this nice restaurant, by the way, it’s a few minutes walk from here.”

“And you’re going to court me like a proper lady?”

“Sure.” He turns to look at her and she sees a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Maybe not so _proper_ , though. It would be nice to have a bit of fun, right?”

“F-fun… what sort?”

He doesn’t reply. Her mind is filled with his hot, wet mouth on her lips and neck and his hand, so close to the right spot…

“Here it is,” Haechan says, opening the door for her to enter. “A table for two, preferably near the back,” he tells the waitress, who guides them to a corner of the restaurant and places menus on the wooden tabletop in front of them. She takes the cushiony seat against the wall, and Haechan sits to her right, against the other wall. As the waitress takes their orders, his hand creeps across the gap between them, crawling up to rest on her thigh. He pushes past underneath her skirt, squeezing slightly.

When the waitress leaves, he moves up higher, until he can trace the edge of the panty line. “It would be a lot better if these were off,” he says casually. “Do you think you could be a dear and take them off for me?”

Jaemin gulps. The restaurant isn’t busy, per se, but there’s at least a dozen other people in there, some of which could look over at them without much difficulty. But then again it’s dark beneath the table, and the skirt would cover it all, and now he’s leaning back, watching her consider with darkened eyes. “Go on, baby girl,” he says, and at that point, who cares? The panties are basically soaked already from that.

Looking around furtively, she slides them down her legs and then off completely, stuffing them in her purse. Only then does she dare to look at Haechan. He hasn’t broken his gaze, and his hand returns to her thigh, the feeling somehow intensified by what she had just done.

The food arrives and they eat, finishing quickly with the prospect of what would come after. Absentmindedly, Haechan’s fingers rest around her waist, caress the side of her breast, and then return to her thigh, inching upwards. When he brushes her inner thigh so high up that she lets out a little squeak, he chuckles, rubbing circles into her skin slowly. “Excited, are you?”

“Yes…” She blushes and bites her lip. “Honestly I’m so wet for you, I don’t know whether I can stand up.”

He doesn’t have much to say to that for a while, only letting out a little “oh.” Then he gets up suddenly, pays, and takes her hand to pull her up as well. “If that’s so, let’s go. I’m sure we’d both like everyone to see you dripping for me.”

They take a taxi back to his place, his hands travelling all over her body in the back seat and hers also reaching to palm over his pants. 

\---

When they actually get through the door of his apartment, into his room, and onto the bed, everything slows down. Haechan hovers above her, with her wrists pinned down on either side of her head, and for a moment, they simply look at each other: breath coming fast and hair messy, eyes blown out in desire. “I want you so much, Haechan,” Jaemin whispers. He lets go of her wrists to bend and kiss her, drawn out and hungry. 

“What do you want, Jaemin,” he whispers into the crook of her neck. “What do you want me to do to you?”

“Want- want you to touch me… want you inside..”

“Ask me nicely.”

“Please, Haechan-” her voice cuts off as he undoes the zipper of her skirt to slide it off, and then swiftly spreads her legs apart. “Please.”

A finger runs over the pool of wetness gathering around her pussy, and then over her clit. Maddeningly soft pressure, in tight circles right where she’s most sensitive. “What’s that? Can’t this pretty baby use her words properly?”

Jaemin moans, trying to focus past what he’s doing to her. “Haechan, please fuck me!” she chokes out.

“Good girl.” The finger at her clit is removed. Haechan sits back, taking off his pants and underwear, and Jaemin watches intently as his cock reveals itself. It’s an average size, shaped in a way she could only call exquisite. The tip is shiny and leaky with precum. “Want to ride me?”

She nods. “Yes. Yes please.” He lies down with his knees bent for leverage, grabbing a condom and rolling it onto his length, and she climbs shakily into his lap to lower herself down until the tip of his cock is pressing up at her entrance.

“Go on,” Haechan says. She sinks further down and then, without warning, he meets her in the middle, thrusting up to bury himself in her completely. The action draws out a broken cry, and then another as he does not stop, grabbing her ass in both hands and fucking up quickly into her pussy. “Touch yourself for me,” he says, and obediently, Jaemin reaches down to rub her clit as he fucks her. 

The pressure builds embarrassingly quickly, and she has to stop before she comes. Hand stilling, she looks down at him, the question for permission on the tip of her tongue. The answer is evident from his face, wrecked and lost in pleasure, a mirror of her own. Still, she asks: “Can I come?”

“Fuck.” His thrusting grows erratic, and, desperate to get them both off, she bounces up and down as well, riding him in earnest. “Fuck, yes, you can cum, good girl, good-”

Just hearing the words is enough, and she clenches tightly, moaning loudly as she comes on his cock. It takes only a few more thrusts for him to do the same. The room spins and she collapses onto his chest, completely spent. Instinctually, his arms wrap around her in a sweaty, contented hug.

For a comforting few minutes, all that can be heard is their heavy breathing as they recover. Then, with a devilish grin, Haechan tilts Jaemin’s chin up to look at him. “That was a pretty good dessert, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS if sexy and COMMENT if u want to scream THANK YOU FOR READING AND GOODNIGHT


End file.
